High School
by GublerRussia
Summary: A lot of people seem to like writing Kuroshitsuji high school versions but trust me mine is... Well lets call it unique. From my freakish part bully Bard to Alois and Pluto getting together... It's just a hot mess of awesome. I went to town with this. Rated for sexual references and violence. Which occur about every other sentence :)


**So I hate Claude with a burning passion and it is reaaally going to show in this story. So if you love that dick face you might want to stop reading now, I'll also be hating on Hannah. But I've never heard of anyone who likes her so whatever.**

**I know how some people can't stand certain pairings and won't read a story, no matter how good, if it has that pairing in it. I am one of these people, for example I despise England France. I just can't read anything with that bullshit. So I'm going to write a list of the pairings I'm going to use so you can avoid having your brain melt out of your ears in rage and disgust.**

**Sebby x Ciel** (duh)

**Bard x Finny**

**Grell x Undertaker**

**Drocell x Joker**

**Ronald x Will**

**Soma x Agni**

**Eric x Alan**

**Claude x** **Hannah **(ewwwwww)

**Alois x Pluto **(I ran out of people for Alois so I just said fuck it)

* * *

Sebastian opened his eyes and saw the branches of a... Cherry blossom tree? He bolted up into a sitting position and looked around him. He was in a field that was completely empty except for the grass, him, and a beautiful cherry blossom tree in full bloom.

"Japan?" Sebastian asked himself feeling very confused. He was just sleeping in his bedroom and now he was on what he assumed was an island all the way across the world! Maybe it was a dream but he felt as if he were awake. A petal drifted down from the tree and landed in his lap, he looked up at the tree smiling despite his confusion. He felt very happy for some reason... Shouldn't he feel scared? He didn't even know how he'd gotten here!

"Holy..." Sebastian said breathlessly as he caught a glimpse of the sky through the tree branches. It was rippling and shimmering almost like water. Sebastian glanced at the sky ahead of him and tilted his head in confusion. He couldn't tell if it was water or sky, some how it looked like both at the same time. He stared in awe as a giant sting ray flew through the air. Or did it swim through the water? He wasn't exactly sure but even so it was amazing. Sebastian stared up above for quite awhile totally transfixed. He watched a school of fish, a blue whale, two dolphins, and even an eel go by.

"It's so beautiful."

"I know isn't it just lovely?"

Sebastian jumped in surprise, he didn't know anyone else was here. He turned around to find the source of the voice and saw a small girl sitting at the base of the tree in a large pale pink dress covered in lace in ribbons. She had long gray hair adorned with a gold crown that looked as if it were made of cherry blossom twigs.

"Who are you?" Sebastian asked as the girl stood up her large skirt rustling.

"I'm Aurara." She replied. She walked daintly over to where Sebastian was sitting and sat down beside him. "I'm seven years old." She said in her sweet voice. Sebastian was reminded of honey and spring time when the girl spoke.

"Why are you here? I only ever dream about people I know."

"This isn't a dream silly. And you're supposed to tell me your name and how old you are too, that's proper manners." She said with a wag of her finger. Sebastian couldn't help but smile at the adorable girl.

"I'm Sebastian. Im seventeen."

"Well it's lovely to meet you Sebastian. Would you like some tea?" Aurara held out an elegant glass teacup with a carving of a monkey on the side. Sebastian looked at the cup in surprise. Where had it come from? He wanted to ask but the girl was looking at him with big soft eyes and he couldn't help but play along.

"That sounds nice, thank you."

She smiled brightly and reached down for a glass teapot that sat atop a red silk blanket that they were now seated on. Sebastian wasn't as surprised about the magically appearing items anymore. He rubbed the silk blanket with his thumb as he watched the girl pour the tea.

"Here you go. It's vanilla." She said holding out the cup. Sebastian took the cup with a smile and stole a quick glance at the girls eyes again. They were so green... The most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen. He looked away quickly not wanting to stare at her for to long and make himself appear like a creepy pedo or something. "Would you like cream?" She asked holding out another glass container. This one had carvings of butterflies and flowers.

"Yes please." Sebastian held out his cup. "I was wondering... What did you mean this isn't a dream?"

"I meant it isn't a dream you silly boy."

"Well then what's all this?" Sebastian said gesturing with his hand at the surrounding area.

"I made it. You looked like you could have some fun, you've been working so hard helping your parents with moving and everything. I thought it would be nice."

"It's very nice. Thank you." Sebastian went to sip his tea bu the girl stopped him with an outstretched hand.

"You can't drink that without sugar! Are you crazy?" Aurara took the cup and proceeded to dump an insane amount of sugar cubes into it. Sebastian was strongly reminded of L from Death Note. She handed the cup back to him once she was done and prepared her own tea. Sebastian waited politely for her to finish before he drank his own.

"Cheers!" She declared happily holding out her glass teacup with a giraffe carving on the side.

"Cheers." Sebastian said with a chuckle as he noticed how she held her pinkie up. He did they same and they touched their cups with a loud clink. Sebastian took a sip and hummed in pleasure. It was ridicoulusly sweet and tasted like heaven. Sebastian placed the cup on a glass platter that had appeared in his lap and looked over to the girl.

"German, German sparkle party..." A distant voice sang suddenly.

"What the hell?" Sebastian questioned straining his ears trying to hear the faint song.

"I guess that means its time to go." Aurara said. She reached out and placed a finger on Sebastian's forehead.

Sebastian woke up violently and jolted into a sitting position almost falling out of his bed.

"Yes I brought my party pants, party pants." Sebastian groaned and turned the alarm on his phone off. Any other morning he would have been amused at the silly song but not after that dream.

"That was strange." Sebastian muttered as he got out of bed.

"Are you awake dear?" Sebastian's mother asked as she walked in without warning.

"Mom! You know I sleep naked!" He cried grabbing the blanket off his bed and covering himself quickly.

"Sorry I forgot!" His mother cried defensively.

"Mom get out!" Sebastian cried after a few seconds of her just standing there.

"Don't be so sensitive I'm your mother. I know how big you are, I'm the one who takes you to get those special pants aren't I?"

"Mom! I told you not to talk about that!"

"Why don't I toast you a blueberry muffin?" She asked ignoring her sons embarrassment.

"If it makes you leave then yes." He hissed. His mother left smiling like nothing had happened. Sebastian closed his door and sighed. "Crazy woman." He murmered. He dropped the blanket covering his waist and pulled out a pair of underwear from his drawer. He pondered his dream as he got dressed. It was the strangest thing that had ever happened to him, he could still taste the tea.

* * *

"Morning. Here he's been crying for you." Sebastian's father said placing a large fluffy cat in his arms.

"Ooodles my poor baby." He cooed as he hugged the cat to his chest and rubbed behind his ears. "Did you mis daddy? You know I close my door at night why didn't you come in before then silly." He rubbed his cheek in the cats soft fur and sighed in bliss.

"Some how I don't think the cat understands that." Sebastian's father said from the couch. How could a cat possibly know what time it was and go up to his room before he shut his door?

"Of course he does dad! Cats are very inteligente." He replied hugging Oodles defensively. "He's just getting old so he forgets things." Sebastian said. Sebastian's father just grunted and continued watching the news. Sebastian sat in the special arm chair reserved for him and his cats and treated Oodles to a belly rub. The old cat purred loudly and waved his paws in the air. "Does my big boy like a belly rub?" Sebastian cooed lovingly.

"Breakfeast is ready my darlings." His mother called from the kitchen.

"Foooood." Sebastian's father moaned stretching his arms out like a zombie as he walked to the kitchen. Sebastian chuckled and stood up placing Oodles back on the seat of the chair were he'd just been sitting.

"Here baby I don't want you to get lonely, I know how much you love spending time with daddy." Sebastian said to the cat. He bent over to pick up his other cat LuLu who had just slinked her way in from the kitchen to wrap herself around Sebastian's ankles. He placed her on the chair with Oodles and smiled as the two animals cuddled together and meowed cutely. "My babies are so adorable!" He gushed.

"Come and eat you crazy cat lover." His dad called from the kitchen. Sebastian took one last loving glance at his pets before he left the room. "Welcome to the world of the normal." His dad said as he entered the kitchen. Sebastian rolled his eyes and sat down at their new kitchen table.

"Like you two are normal." He replied.

"You make a good point."

His mother giggled and placed a kiss on her husbands cheek.

"Here darling." She said placing a plate of muffin in front of Sebastian. "Make sure you eat it all I want you to be nice and strong for your special day."

"Mom I'm not five! My first day of school is no longer 'special.'" He said using air quotes.

"Of course it's special! And it's a new school to so it's extra special." She replied while placing a glass of milk on the table. Sebastian rolled his eyes for a second time and engulfed his muffin, he needed to get out of here. He'd been helping with the move so he'd been around his mother for way to long. She could really drive him crazy and he just wanted time to himself right now.

"Well aren't we hungry today? Want another?"

"No thanks mom. I should be leaving anyway."

"Okay sweety." His mother smiled and sat at the table to eat her own breakfast. Sebastian got up to put his dishes in the sink and get his shoes on. He grabbed his converse of the shoe rack and sat back at the table to lace them up.

"Darling what are you wearing?" His mother asked with a small frown.

"My sneakers..." Sebastian replied in a confused tone. What was wrong with his shoes? He wore them every day and his mother never had a problem with it.

"No I mean those pants. It's your first day of school don't you want to wear something nice?" Sebastian looked down at his black and red checkered skinny jeans and frowned. He sighed and went back to tying his shoes, his mother was really going to get on his nerves. "Well?" She asked after a minute of silence.

"These _are_ nice pants." He replied simply.

"They make you look like a punk. Oh and look at that shirt! Charlie dear tell him he can't wear an old faded t-shirt like that on his first day." Sebastian's dad just grunted and went on eating his muffin.

"Hey I like Hetalia!" Sebastian defended crossing his arms protectively over his shirt. Sure it was a little worn but it was a nice shirt!

"Why don't you put on those new slacks I got for you. That would make a good first impression on everybody."

"Mom I'm not wearing slacks to school. That's totally dorky and besides they don't fit right. I already told you that." Sebastian turned away to get his sweater off the coat rack.

"To small for ya mister super crotch?" His dad asked with a chuckle.

"Dad! Oh my god you both are so embarrising!" Sebastian pulled on his sweater, grabbed his bag, and stormed out of the house.

"You can bring over any little new friends you make!" His mother called as the door slammed shut.

"Freaking crazy people." Sebastian muttered under his breath as he pulled out his Ipod. He was so glad he was getting out of the nut house, even if it did mean he had to do school work.

* * *

Sebastian pulled his ear buds out and placed his Ipod back in his bag with a frown. He was right in the middle of Spicy Marmalade which was one of his favorite songs. He wanted to finish it but he'd just have to wait. He tugged at his bag as it began to slip down his shoulder and entered the school. Dun duh duh! Sebastian imagined dramatic music as he stepped in and smiled out how silly it was. 'I'm such a weirdo' he thought as he headed for the main office to get his schedule. It was supposed to get mailed to his house but he'd never gotten it.

"Hello." Sebastian said politely to a blonde boy who was sitting in a plastic chair. Sebastian sat next to him to wait as well.

"Why _hello_ to you." The boy said looking Sebastian up and down. Was he checking him out? "I'm Alois. If you ever need anything you can come to me. And I mean _anything."_

"T-thanks?" Sebastian said nervously. This boy was looking at him weird...

"You must be Sebastian. I'm principle Bruggens." A suited man said as he entered the room.

"Hello sir. Its nice to meet you."

The principle smiled, at least the new student had manners. "I have your schedule here." The principle said slipping it out of a drawer.

"Thank you sir." Sebastian took the paper and stood.

"Alois take your hand away from the new students bottom." Principle Bruggens said sternly. Sebastian glanced back and saw Alois's hand hovering over his butt. Evidently he was about to be groped.

"But Bruggens! He's so hot come on!"

"Alois! You're in enough trouble from 'hot guys'!" Sebastian left quickly not wanting to know what was going on. He headed down the hall hoping the lockers would be at the end of it. He was in luck not only were the lockers there but his was practically straight ahead of him. He opened the squeaky locker and put his bag inside after taking his pencil box out of it. He looked around him suddenly feeling like he was being watched. He saw a group of girls near the other end of the hall staring at him. He gulped nervously as he saw everyone that passed by him stare at him, it was creepy. A loud rattle of a slamming locker made him jump and tear his gaze away from everyone else's. A boy with orange hair had just closed the locker next to him.

"Hey you're the new kid right?" He asked. Sebastian nodded in reply. "I'm Ronald nice to meet ya." He said sticking out his hand.

"I'm Sebastian." Sebastian shook hands with the bubbly teen. "Would you happen to know why everyone is creeply staring at me?' He asked with concern.

"They just all think you're hot. People are so hell bent on looks here it's crazy, you have no idea the stuff I have to put up with." Ronald said ruffling his hair. "Damn these gorgeous looks." He said jockingly. Sebastian chuckled but his amusement quickly turned to a groan as his phone vibrated. He reached into his back pocket to get his phone and check who was texting him.

"Why are you texting me?" Sebastian groaned looking at his screen.

"Who is it?" Ronald asked leaning forward to have a peek.

"My crazy mother." He put the phone back in his pocket without reading the text and pulled out his schedule.

"Would you mind helping me find my first class?" He asked Ronald. He seemed like a nice enough guy.

"Sure. Thats my first period too." He said pointing at the schedule. "Math buddies!" He exclaimed with an exagerated smile and wave of his hands. Sebastian laughed and follwed the teen to the math class.

"So what's school like here?" Sebastian asked once they'd reached the room and had put there things on Ronald's desk.

"Insane. You wouldn't believe some of the people that go here. Or the teachers for that matter. I can totally help you out though."

"What do you mean?"

"There are some things you're gonna have to know about people if you want to survive."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. Why don't we start with the prime threat, Bard." Ronald said the name ominously with a serious face.

"Is he a bully or something?"

"Yes. Well... Kinda. If he likes you then you should be fine but if he doesn't... Well... We'll deal with that if we get to that point."

Sebastian gulped nervously, he didn't want to get beat up. He could take most guys but Ronald looked pretty well built and he seemed nervous about this Bard. Suddenly a loud scream came from the hall and loud footsteps. Both boys poked there heads out of the classroom to see what was going on.

"Come back here you little shit!" A blonde gruff looking boy yelled. He was chasing another boy with glasses who was squealing like a pig.

"Speak of the devil there he is." Ronald said pointing at the blonde. "You're witnessing a daily ritual, Bard chasing Claude so that he can do horrible things to him."

"Why?" Sebastian asked watching as Bard tackled Claude to the ground.

"Because Claude is a disgusting perv. Plus he's totally gross, everybody hates him. He's always sexually harassing Alois and Ciel and Bard likes Ciel so... Yeah. That's the nice thing about Bard though, when he's your friend he's your friend. He'll practically fight off a rhino for you." Sebastian watched as Bard sat on Claude's lap and pinned both his wrists down with one hand. He was digging in his pants with the other one smiling wickedly.

"No Bard! Please spare me!" The dark haired teen begged. Ronald clicked his tongue and shook his head.

"He should know by now that begging will get him no where. He's gonna get the ball hand."

"Ball hand?" Sebastian asked concerned about just what that was.

"Bard will often rub his balls and then rub the hand he used to fondle them with in people's faces. It's one of his favorite things to do."

Sebastian crinkled his nose in distaste and watched as Bard proceeded to do just that. Claude cried out as the ball infested hand latched onto his face. His cries were soon muffled as the hand began to rub against his mouth. Bard laughed at the boys struggling.

"Remind me to avoid that guy." Sebastian whispered. Ronald laughed loudly at his distressed face causing Bard to look over.

"Hey Ronald. Who the hell is that?" He said nodding his head towards Sebastian. So much for avoiding him.

"This is the new kid Sebastian."

Bard stared Sebastian down for a moment and then turned back to the flailing teen below him.

"I'll decide if I like him later. I have to throw this asshole in the dumpster. Maybe I'll see you at auditions later, there's some pretty sexy dances in that play and I'd loooove to see 'em." Bard said as he stood up hoisting Claude over his shoulder. He strode away like everything was normal. Sebastian shook his head in disbelief at the insane teen.

"He's really forward huh? I just hope he ends up liking me." Sebastian said.

"He's an interesting dude that's for sure." Ronald replied. He raised a brow when a second later Sebastian's phone rang. "Is that even English?" He asked eyeing the phone as Sebastian fished it out of his pocket.

"It's The the theme for the anime sex pistols so it's Japanese." Ronald nodded and leaned against the wall as Sebastian picked up the phone.

"Moshi Moshi." Sebastian said into the phone. Ronald wondered what that meant he'd never heard the phrase before, must be japanese. Ronald watched as Sebastian's face turned to one of annoyance. "Mom why in the world are you calling me? I just saw you can't you just leave me alone at school. Just school thats all I ask." He said in a desperate sounding voice.

"Well she's persistent." Ronald muttered amused by Sebastian's distress.

"Why did you pick up if you didn't want to speak with me?" Ronald heard a women's voice say from the other end.

"Because I thought you were Akemi. The only time we talk is in the morning because of the time difference you already know that."

"I like that boy. He should visit soon, he'd tell you to be nicer to me. " Sebastian rolled his eyes and tapped his foot impatiently.

"Can you just tell me why you're calling?"

"I want you to finish painting the house when you get home. It's just the bottom half of the front wall. Nothing you can't reach."

"It's still to much work for one person mom. It will take forever."

"I'll buy you a new cat on Friday." His mom taunted in a sing song voice. Sebastian's eyes suddenly lit up.

"Okay I'll do it. Wait am I getting a Himilayan?"

"Whatever you want." His mother said cheerfully hanging up. She was confident the work would get done.

"Whooo!" Sebastian cried excitedly as he hopped up and down in his excitement a bit. "A new baby." He cooed stars in his eyes.

"You like cats huh." Ronald asked watching Sebastian in amusement.

"They are perfect creatures! The most beautiful beings on the face of the planet." Sebastian replied breathlessly.

"Well then you're really going to like the school play."

"Oooh I love acting what is it?"

"Cats." Sebastian's jaw practically hit the floor.

"Are you serious!? I've memorized every song in that it's my favorite play! I mean the newer one of course but the old one is good to."

"I still haven't seen the older one... You should come for auditions today. I get along with the drama teacher so I'm sure I could get him to watch you even though you didn't sign up."

"Really? Thank you so much! It was one of my dreams when I was little to play Rum Tum Tugger."

"Isn't that the one that thrusts his crotch everywhere?"

"I was a cheeky child." Sebastian replied seeing the look on Ronald's face. Ronald laughed loudly and pointed at Sebastian.

"You my friend are a funny lad." Before anything more could be said an indian teen came running down the hall giggling madly. He grabbed onto Ronald and huffed trying to get his breathe back.

"H-help Ron-nald I h-have to hide. A-Agni is- AH!" He suddenly yelled out as another indian came barreling down the hall. Ronald chuckled and moved aside as Soma bolted into the classroom behind him.

"Looks like Agni is back. That was Soma by the way, his boyfriend Agni was over at his parents for a week." Sebastian nodded at the explanation and watched as Agni raced into the math room. He heard Soma squeal but was distracted from the two lovebirds by a tall teen in glasses who had seemingly dropped out of the sky.

"Holy shit!" He cried jumping slightly when he noticed the teen next to him. "Where the hell did you come from?"

"W-Will! Hi." Ronald said addressing the teen with a slight blush. Sebastian raised an eyebrow at Ronald's expression, his eyes were practically googly hearts. Sebastian was afraid he might start drooling.

"Hello Ronald." Will said nodding at the star struck teen. "How was your weekend?" He asked politely.

"Good, well besides stressing out about this test... Maybe you could come over tomorrow to help me study?" Ronald asked hopefully.

"Alright but don't tell anyone. People are always asking me to study with them and I always say no."

"But you said yes to me. Why?" Ronald asked his chest rising and falling erratically.

"Because you're different from everyone else. Your the only person here I would call a friend. Now who are you?" Will asked turning to Sebastian.

"Sebastian. I'm guessing you're Will, nice to meet you."

"Hn. Just another person to get in the way of productivity, well I should go. Bye Ronald."

"Bye." Ronald said dreamily.

"Have a bit of a crush do we?" Sebastian asked after Will had gone. "I guess he's handsome but he's really rude." He said with slight distaste.

"He's just really concerned with school work. He doesn't really care about much besides school, I think his parents put to much stress on him or something." He replied choosing to ignore Sebastian's question. Sebastian just smirked knowingly and glanced over to the math room realizing he could no longer hear any giggling.

"Um... They're kind of..." Sebastian said pointing in the room.

"Guys! Do you want detention again?" Ronald asked looking at the two teens who were rolling around on the ground in an intense lip lock. The only reply he got was a loud moan from Soma who had begun to gyrate his hips.

"Maybe we should just go..." Sebastian said noticing a small heat beginning to pool in his stomach from the sound of Somas moans.

"Yeah lets." Said Ronald as he quickly hurried down the hall and out into the main lobby. "Hey since we're out here why don't we see if Mr. Jokers here. I can talk to him about your audition."

Sebastian nodded and followed Ronald into the auditorium. There was a surprising amount of kids inside for so early in the morning, but two in particular stood out.

"Who are they?" Sebastian asked pointing to the stage. Two teens with bright orange hair and wild circus like make up and clothes stood next to the stage, they were painting the piano turquoise.

"Thats Mr. Joker and the drama club number one resident Drocell." Ronald replied as they headed down the aisle to where they were.

"He's a teacher? Geez he looks our age."

"Yeah, he only graduated college last year."

"I like the whole circus thing they got going on."

"They always dress like that, they're pretty cool dudes." Sebastian glanced to the right as they walked noticing a small cluster of girls who were staring at him with wide eyes. He chuckled and winked at them causing them to giggle. He smirked to himself and Ronald gave him a thumbs up.

"I don't think you're going to have a problem in getting a girl friend."

"Of course I wouldn't, to bad I like," Sebastian paused and made a blowjob motion with his hand and cheek.

"Thanks for the visual dude." Ronald said with a chuckle. Sebastian gave him a large grin as they fianally reached their destination.

"Ronald! Good morning."

"Good morning Mr. Joker, this is Sebastian the new student, he's an excellent actor." Ronald said pushing Sebastian forward slightly.

"Um.. hello sir." Sebastian said sticking out his hand. Joker shook it with a smile.

"We always have room for more auditions! So besides acting what do you like to do? I like to know the people I'm working with, I have a feeling you're going to be around a lot. You have a wonderful face for acting." Before Sebastian could respond Ronald did it for him.

"So far I've discovered he likes anime, cats, and giving BJs. He'll get along with every one just fine." Sebastian glared at Ronald.

"Thank you. Because that is something a teacher needs to know." Joker just chuckled and waved it off.

"Hey join the club. I'm sure Ronald is right there with us."

"I like a looot of things. But yes, the D is quite nice." The three chuckled when suddenly a loud crash was heard from behind stage. Ronald and Sebastian jumped but Joker seemed unaffected.

"Undertaker what did you do know?" He asked as he went back to painting.

"Shit! That's not even right." Ronald gasped as a creepy gray haired teen suddenly came flying out of the shadows of the stage his long cloak billowing behind him. He came raising down the stairs laughing wildly.

"Ooh he is piiiiissed~" He giggled and huffed trying to catch his breathe. "I had better go find Nancy, but she'll just scold me won't she?" He asked as he leaned on Drocell who snickered behind his glove.

"Undertaker what the fuck? You gave me a hear attack! Stop jumping out of dark places with your creepy ass self." Undertaker only laughed at Ronald and slumped into a seat.

"Well it wouldn't have been smart to stay back there would it? My face is already damaged thanks."

"What are you talking about?"

"That dead guy back there used to bash peoples faces in with rocks when he was alive. What do you think he was gonna do if I pissed him off? Nancy's going to yell at me for making her little pet angry though. Not like she cares about my face or anything. Wonderful cousin that she is."

"Undertaker you've reached a whole new level of creepy. Do you talk about anything besides dead people?"

"Hmmm..." Undertaker put a long nail to his chin in thought.

"Exactly. Anyway this is Sebastian, try not to scare the living day lights out of him."

"Is he crazy?" Sebastian whispered leaning towards his friends ear.

"Hell yes. He's really smart though."

"Butts!" Undertaker suddenly exclaimed.

"What?" Ronald asked turning back to the morbid teen.

"I talk about death and butts. Nice butts. Speaking of which, helloooo Sebastian." Undertaker said with a sexy grin and cat whistle.

Sebastian blushed slightly and Undertaker laughed crazily. Sebastian wasn't a shy guy however and he quickly got over the slight embarrassment, he had been more surprised than anything.

"Well hellooo to you Undertaker." He replied sensually as he turned his back to the man and swayed his hips seductively. Everyone laughed but before anything more sexual could accure the bell rang signaling the begining of the day.

"Alright everyone get off to class. See you at auditions Sebastian." Mr Joker said shooing the teens away with his hands.

"I'll be back for you at the end of the day." Undertaker said pointing at Drocell who smiled. "Same goes for you sweet ass." Undertaker said to Sebastian as he hopped up and left the auditorium through the left exit.

"Don't mind him, he says alot of strange and disturbing things."

"I noticed."

* * *

Sebastian sighed as the teacher drawled on about organelles or some kind of cell thing. It was only second period and he was already bored as hell of school. He needed to make more friends and quick or he would never make it through the day. Well so far he had friended Ronald and he was sure Undertaker would want to get to know him, it was just a problem of how much. Maybe he could talk to the indian couple or Drocell. Just walking up to total strangers was kind of awkward...

"Look it's pretty boy. Whats up? I haven't decided if I should wail on you yet have I?" Bard asked loudly as he came bursting in.

"Bard! Why are you so late to class? It will be third period in a few minutes." The teacher said sternly.

"Sorry teach I was busy wandering through the halls looking for a cutie. I haven't gotten nothin in like a week, I'm getting blue balls over here!" A mixture of gasps and snickers arose from the class.

"Yo pretty boy, you gay? Cuz you're nice lookin. Not as sweet and innocent as I usually like 'em but still... We could totally hit the bathroom stall right now."

"Geez I could snag anyone in the school couldn't I?" Sebastian asked in amusment. "At risk of getting the shit beaten out of me I'm going to have to decline. I'm not one for fooling around in public, never ends well for me."

"Ooh a frisky one." Bard replied with a saucy wink. "Damn usually I'd just get me a little Grell but he's not here today."

"I just saw him walk by like five miutes ago." A muscle toned teen in front of Sebastian said.

"Eric I fuckin love ya." Bard said clapping the guy on the shoulder. "Now I don't have to hook up with that skank Lisa, she's pretty but god. She needs to shut up."

"And this is why I stick to guys." Eric replied as Bard strode down the row of desks so that he was standing beside Sebastian's desk.

"This is mine now." Bard said pushing the kid next to Sebastian out of his chair and sitting in his seat. "I feel like sitting with pretty boy."

The kid quickly got up and scampered to the back of class not wanting to invoke Bard's wrath. Sebastian watched the spectucle in shock, he wasn't sure if he should say something or not. It looked like the teacher was about to adress the issue but the bell rang and the entire class rose in a mad rush. Bard got up and pulled Sebastian out into the hall nearly scaring the crap out of him.

"So where you headin?"

"Health." Sebastian replied sighing in relief when the burly teen let go of his arm.

"Cool thats were I'm going. Grell is there too so don't get used to this beautiful face."

Sebastian chuckled and followed the blonde, he didn't know where the class was anyway. Turns out it was the first class down the stairs, at least Sebastian's classes were close together, his daily navigation would be one less thing to bother him.

"So who have you met so far?Anybody you shouldn't have?"

"Umm... I'm not sure. I've talked to Ronald, Undertaker, and Mr. Joker. I kinda met Drocell, Agni, Soma, and Alois. I didn't say anything to them really... Oh I met Will to."

"Oh well they're all okay. Alois is wicked hot huh?"

Before Sebastian could answer, not that he was sure what he would say, an angry shout peirced their ears.

"Who are you?" A red headed woman demanded angirly as she rudely pointed at Sebastian.

"Shut up Miss Red, nobody likes you." Bard said fearlessly.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me wench. You're just concered because he's attractive and you know Grell is going to fall for him."

"Well of course I'm worried! No one can steal him from me!"

Bard pushed Sebastian forward and flipped off the teacher as he followed the roughly pushed teen into the classroom.

"Did you just flip off our teacher?"

"Hell yes. Shes a nasty shit. I can only take so much retardation."

Sebastian wanted to ask what was so bad about her but at that very moment she walked into the classroom and screamed at everyone to sit. The class quickly settled terror etched in their faces. Sebastian decided to follow their lead, this teacher meant business.

"I am sad to say that my filthy nephew will be joining this class. His schedule got switched around, oh so much fun." The teacher said sarcastically.

"Oh yes splendid, I just love my aunty." An equally sarcastic voice replied from the doorway.

Sebastian looked up and nearly felt his eyes roll out of his head. Entering the room was the most gorgeous human being he had ever seen. The suttle blue shade of his hair, the way it bounced slightly as he walked, how it framed his perfect porcelain face. His cute nose and full pink lips... the boy was truly a vision. Even his eye patch looked beautiful, it added mystery to his lovely face and made his visible eye look even bigger adding to his cuteness. It was a gorgous eye, a deep shade of blue surrounded by long fluttering lashes. Sebastian felt his heart beat speed up as he stared at the teen.

"You might want to put your tongue back in your mouth." Bard whispered to Sebastian from the desk behind him noticing his heated gaze.

"Who is he?" Sebastian asked in a daze as he watched the teen sit down. Even the way he moved was beautiful! And the way his butt jutted out as he went to take his seat... That had Sebastians heart thumping for whole diffrent reasons.

"Ciel. He's an awesome little dude, if you even think about using him for just getting in his pants I will crush you like a stink bug."

"Ya-huh." Sebastian replied absently continuing to observe Ciel. His gaze was finally teared away when Miss Red once again began to shout in that shrill voice of hers.

"...you snot nosed brats better not give me any trouble today or I'll- Oh! Grell!" She interrupted herself as a red haired boy came strutting through the door.

"There's my Grell." Bard said hungrily eyeing the teen who wore a short leather mini skirt.

"He's a guy? Damn." Sebastian said looking at his long silky legs and feminine face.

Grell ignored the teacher and sat in the only seat left available, which was in the front row, much to close to the teacher for his comfort.

"I thought you weren't here today. Well..." Miss red ran her fingers through her hair to rid it of any knots and straightened her shirt. "This should improve this hell hole of a class."

"This is indeed a hell hole and she is the devil!" Bard suddenly cried as he jumped on top of his desk and pointed at the teacher whos face turned the same color as her hair. "But I shall fight against her hell fire and triumph!"

"Tell it like it is!" Some girl from the back of the room cried pumping her fist in the air. The rest of the class came to life yelling and cheering Bard on.

"We shall triumph over the evil known as Miss Red and save the poor, damsel in distress that she constantly eye humps." Grell stood from his desk and twirled in front of the white board with a wink. Then he looked at Miss Red and pretended to faint like a fairy tale princess who'd run into a dragon. Bard jumped down from the desk and caught Grell before he could hit the floor.

"Yeah! Save the damsel!" Some boy yelled from the left. Sebastian sat there feeling very confused. What in the world was going on?

"Don't worry Grell the great devil slayers are here to save you!" Ronald cried from the back of the class.

Sebastian turned around in surprise, he hadn't even know his friend was there. He was currently standing on his desk in a hero stance. "We shall repel this evil that tryes to consume you!"

"Yes brother Ronald! Help me to rid Grell of this evil bitch! Repent!" Bard cried in a gospel voice. Ronald jumped from desk to desk until he was beside Bard up front. Grell had fluttered his lashes like he'd just woke up and stood with shaky legs.

"Oh my saviors! Please protect me!" Bard pulled Grell behind him and Ronald stepped forward towards the teacher making a cross with his fingers.

"Be gone satan!" He cried. The class was still hollering and cheering the teens on. They all laughed and formed crosses with their fingers and began to chant be gone satan. The teacher seemed to be to mad to react and just stood there looking furious.

"I will destroy this evil creature!" Bard yelled stuffing his hand in his pants. He rubbed his hand around in his pants for a bit and then walked up to Miss Red. He took his hand and harshly rubbed the palm of it into the teachers face.

"Ah shit man run!" Ronald cried as the teacher lunged at them. Bard and Ronald bolted out of the room. The teacher ran after them and the students piled out into the hall still cheering Ronald and Bard on.

"What the hell just happened?" Sebastian asked still in his seat. "I am so confused."

"Oh sweety, I didn't see you there." Grell said from the front of the class where he was still stationed. He looked Sebastian up and down in approval and sashayed over to him.

"I am like seven levels of confused."

"What's your name darling?" Grell said with a bat of his eyelashes.

"Sebastian."

"Well its easy to explain Sebby, Miss Red is a pedo pervert. She wants to get all up on this." Grell said ponting at his crotch. "But Im gay so sucks to be here."

"Wait does she sexually harrass you?" Sebastian asked startled.

"Allll the time. But the principal doesn't believe me that she does. She's a great lier so he believes her instead. Its alright though because even the people who hate me help me out. They all hate her more, she's an awful teacher."

"This is terrible! I'll tell the principal she harresses you, he'll have to listen if two students say she's doing it." Sebastian said wanting to help in some way, even if the teen was looking at him like he wanted him for dinner.

"Yeah good luck with that, no one believes teenagers. Its okay really Im used to it. Its not like she's ever touched me or anything."

"Well tell me if she does okay?" Sebastian wasn't about to let someone get molested, even if that someone was a stranger.

"Oh Sebby, you're so sweet." Grell gushed as he stepped closer. He traced his finger down Sebastian's chest slowly with a grin.

"G-Grell." Sebastian gulped nervously watching the finger go lower.

"Sorry I just can't keep my hands off you! You're so gorgeous."

"Thanks I guess." Sebastian said with a chuckle. Grell removed his finger and sat on Sebastian's desk.

"So, you seeing anybody?"

"Can you stop before I gag." A montone voice from the left said.

"Ciel! You're still here." Sebastian said a blush creeping up his cheeks, he had no idea the teen was still there.

"I don't remember telling you my name. Then again you were talking to Bard, I seem to be a topic of conversation with him. At least he isn't trying to jump me like Grell is doing to you."

"I wasn't going to take him up on any offers or anything!" Sebastian said hotly. He instantly realized how desperate that sounded and nearly face palmed.

"Oh well thats good to know. Were you going to jump me instead?" The teen asked with a smirk clearly catching on that Sebastian liked him and so didn't want him to think he was into Grell.

"T-thats not what I meant!" Sebastian wracked his brain for some kind of response that didn't make him look like a complete fool.

"So what did you mean?" Ciel asked haughtily.

"I just didn't want to seem like a man whore in front of someone I hand't properly met yet."

"So you are a man whore?"

"Of course not! I just didn't want to come of weird. Guess I failed at that huh?" He asked while rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"It's perfectly normal to want to give a good impression. You seem a little desperate though."

Sebastian ignored the slight insult not caring because it came from such a pretty set of lips.

"Well you just seem like someone I would get along with so I was hoping to get off on the right foot, the more friends the better right?"

"I prefer to be alone."

"Hellooo~ Have we forgotten all about pretty old me?" Grell asked with a pout.

"Completely." Ciel replied.

"Oh shut it you brat." Grell hissed. Ciel just rolled his eyes and leaned back in his seat.

"What am I going to do for a whole period with the two of you?"

"You could always try talking. Normal people do that." Grell said.

"Well then you must not be normal, you can't hold a conversation without hitting on the person you're talking to."

"I can to! Watch, we'll talk the whole period without me mentioning Sebby's sexy body once!"

"Lets see you prove it!"

And so Sebastian spent a period getting to know his crush, an excellent period if you asked him. Plus Grell turned out to be a really interesting guy. From their conversations he learned that he and Grell had the same taste in music and all three of them liked the same shows (mainly yaoi animes). Ciel was interested in writing and was also rich. Grell ws dirt broke, worked at a clothes store, and wanted to model when he got out of school. Ciel wasn't sure what he wanted to do when he graduated but he did know he wanted to be involved at one point in the production of a play. When Sebastian asked him why he didn't join the drama club he replied that all the people in it were to crazy or wanted to bang him.

Sebastian went through the rest of the day with no problem after that. Before he knew it it was the end of the day. All in all it had been a good first day and he still had auditions to go. He crossed his fingers on the way to the auditorum, hoping upon hope that he would get the part.

"Yo Sebastian over here!" Ronald called from the front row seats. Sebastian jogged down to sit with his friend who was a few mere seats down from Mr. Joker.

"I figure we should sit near the panel of judges and sweet talk them. No harm in pushing for the part right." Ronald said with a wink as he elbowed Sebastian.

"There's a panel of judges?"

"Yeah. Mr. Joker, Drocell, and Undertaker. I'm sure you already got Undertakers vote. Just shake your ass up there and you're good."

"Well I'll be shaking my crotch. That could work right?" Sebastian asked jokingly.

"Who knows with Undertaker... Grell is going to be here, he'll have a heart attack. Have you met him yet? He's my bestie." Ronald said in an exagerated teen girl voice.

"I talked to him after you and Bard chased Miss Red away."

"That was great wasn't it?" Ronald asked proudly.

"DROCELL! My baby!" Undertaker shouted as he sprinted into the room out of no where. Sebastian nearly jumped out of his skin and Ronald laughed at him until tears rolled down his cheeks, he made the best expressions when he was startled.

"Oh pumpkin lumpkin I haven't seen you in like a whole period!" Undertaker gushed as he picked up the teen in a bear hug.

"I think to myself, you are very hyper today."

"I know I'm in a splendid mood. Wonder why that is? Hey sweet assed new kid." Undertaker called over his shoulder.

"I feel like I shouldn't respond to that." Sebastian replied with a smile.

"And yet you do. Come here so I can rub your palm?"

"What?" Sebastian asked suprised by the strange request.

"Don't worry it's not some weird way for me to get off I just want to feel your aura."

"Ummm... okay?"

Sebastian got up and slowly made his way over. As soon as he was close enough Undertaker snatched his arm and flipped his hand over tracing the lines on it with his nail. Sebastian looked at him in suprise and realized he must be making a weird face because Drocell began to giggle.

"I think to myself, you might be scaring him."

"Oh hush my beauty he's fine. And veeeery interesting."

Undertaker looked up at Sebastian who gulped. He just knew the teens hidden eyes were staring deep into his own, he could feel it. He didn't know how Undertaker could even see through all that hair.

"You and I will have to talk sometime." Undertaker said in a eerily serious tone. Just as quickly as he became serious he went back to his silly hyper self. "So when are we painting the backrounds?"

"I think to myself, some time tomorow."

"I could help, I'm pretty good at painting." Sebastian said. Here was an opportunity to make friends and he wasn't going to let it pass.

"That sounds wonderful!" Joker said coming up beside the trio. "Drocell could always use another partner."

"Well it's nice to be your partner then." Sebastian stuck his hand out to Drocell who looked at it with a confused expression. Mr. Joker reached out and took Sebastian's arm dragging him off to the side.

"We'll be right back Drocell." Joker said as he brought Sebastian over near the edge of the stage and then let go of his arm. "Sorry about that."

"No problem but why-"

"It's Drocell. He has a... Condition. I'm sure you noticed he talks a little different than others."

"You mean the 'so I think to myself'?"

"Yes. He always says that before he talks so please don't get annoyed with him okay? And there's certain things he can't do like shake hands or reach directly above his head. Things you normally don't think about. Sometimes his body spasms too so just be patient with him."

"Sure. But what happened to him?"

"Alright everyone take your seats." Mr. Joker said as he clapped his hands and turned away. Sebastian went to sit down feeling very bewildered. What kind of condition did that to someone? And why did Mr. Joker ignore his question?

"Undertaker make you crap yourself yet?" Ronald asked.

"No but he'll have plenty of time for that tomorow. I'm going to paint with him and Drocell.'

"Oh thats a wacked out time. I imagine it's what being drunk and high simultaneously feels like."

"Are they that crazy?"

"Dude, you don't even know." Ronald said with a shake of his head. The two friends quieted down when Joker called out for the first tryout.

Several students went up before Sebastian and only two of them went for the same role he was. Luckily one of them sucked though people cheered for him anyway. The other student that wanted that role was a girl, so Sebastian figured he had more of a chance. Sebastian watched as Grell took the stage next. He and Ronald cheered loudly while others cat called.

By the time Grell was done singing and dancing most of the male audience were grabbing their crotches trying to gain control over them or covering them with their bags to hide them. Sebastian heard a girl scream you're hot from the back and he looked over his shoulder startled. Grell left the stage and sat with Sebastian and Ronald a large smile on his face.

"That was great! Even the girls think you're sexy!" Ronald said in an impressed tone.

"Sebastian get on up there!" Joker said in a southern accent. He was holding a cowboy hat on his head, Drocell and Undertaker wearing similar hats beside him. When did they get those? And why exactly were they wearing them? Sebastian shrugged deciding it was better not to know. He got on stage and announced what part he was trying out for.

"Go Sebby!" Grell yelled realizing the action he was about to see.

"Yeah Sebastian!" Sebastian smiled and took the headphone piece of the table in front of him so he could dance as well as sing. By the time he was done all the girls were screaming in joy. Even guys were enjoying it, and they weren't all gay either. Sebastian knew this because of several things some of the male audience members yelled. Such as, why was that so sexy, you're no women why am I hard, and damn that boy is more fine than my girl. Sebastian felt oddly proud of himself.

"Wow that was hot. Not to be weird or anything." Ronald said as Sebastian walked over. Sebastian laughed and picked up his bag.

"Should we go?" Ronald nodded and stood.

"That. Was. Amazing." Grell said stunned staring at Sebastian. "I haven't been this turned on in _years._" Both Ronald and Sebastian laughed hysterical and Grell let out a chuckle himself.

"Why thank you Grell." Sebastian said after he'd calm down. "I can honestly say no one has ever said that about me."

"I can't." Ronald said. Sebastian and Grell looked at him like he had three heads. "What? People say alot of stuff about me and my hot self."

"Alright well see you Grell." Sebastian said. Ronald waved and they headed outside.

"So what are up to today?" Ronald asked as they ventured out to the sidewalk.

"Painting my house for a cat. Wanna help?"

"Shoosh yeah. It's not like I have a life or anything. You don't live to far away right?"

"No. Its like a ten minute walk."

"Oh. So you live like a house before Undertaker's house."

"Oh yeah I meant to ask about that. Undertaker isn't even a name so whats up with that?"

"Well no one knows his real name. Ever since he moved here in first grade he's insisted his name is Undertaker."

"Why?"

"Well he has this huge family and they're pretty much all undertakers. All of their jobs involve death in some way coffin makers, funeral directors, embalming bodies, cremation, and all that kind of stuff. It's pretty freaky. And they all live in that house. It's friggin enormous dude!"

"Do you think... he's a little creepy?"

"He's creepy as hell man! He's a really awesome guy though. Plus he knows everything."

"Everything?" Sebastian said doubtfully. "Isn't that a slight exaggeration."

"No seriously. If you have a question ask him. Guarantee it's the right answer. He'll even give you advice. But its not free."

"You mean you have to pay him?"

"No. You have to make him laugh."

"That seems strange."

"It's Undertaker what do you expect? So got questions about any other students cuz I'm the guy to ask."

"Actually yeah. There's a lot of people I want to ask about."

"Well who would you like to start with?" Sebastian thought for a minute. He wanted to learn everything about Ciel but the mystery of Drocell was really bothering him. And he had learned some things about Ciel already.

"What happened to Drocell?"

Ronald's face took on a solemn look from the question.

"That poor dude. I'd say I feel bad for him but he hates people pitying him."

"Mr. Joker said he has a condition."

"Trust me that's no condition Mr. Joker is just really found of him so he tries to protect him. He is definitely my favorite teacher just putting that out there."

"So then what_ is_ wrong with Drocell?"

"Well Drocell used to be very talented. Actually he still is it's just harder now." Sebastian looked at Ronald furrowing his brow.

"I don't get it."

"Just bare with me here. So he was a talented guy. He was a fantastic singer and dancer. He was one of the best actors I have ever seen and he could play like any instrument. It was scary man I've never seen anyone with so much talent. He could paint, draw, design clothes, cook, you name it he could do it. His three favorite things to do were ventriloquism, acting, and dancing. He was like extremely good at that shit to."

"It's amazing that someone could have so many talents."

"I know right? He was obviously really popular all through elementary and middle school. Then he got to high school..."

"What happened in high school?"

"Well the first year he got the leading role in the school play. I actually went to the play and he was great! I mean like seriously that guy had a future. I just know he would have made it big, he'd have a role in all the best movies. Everyone knew it, he was going to be famous. Now about his mother."

"His mother? I thought we were talking about his talent?"

"We are, I'm just retarded and tell things all out of order. She was like the nicest lady ever. She really loved Drocell to. She went to all his plays and supported him no matter what. His dad was a dumb fuck who drank to much but anyway... Point is his mom was awesome and she went to the play that night. She was really proud of him."

"What happened?" Sebastian didn't like how all of this was past tense. His mom _was_ nice. Drocell _was_ talented.

"She drove him home. They were in the car driving out of the school parking lot when another car barreled into them. The car hit Drocell's mother's side dead on. She died instantly."

"Oh my god." Sebastian put a hand to his mouth in shock. "That's horrible."

"Oh yeah? You don't know who was in the car that hit them yet."

"Who?"

"Drocell's drunk off his ass father." Sebastian gasped. "Yeah great dad right? He had to speed or else he wouldn't make it in time for the strip club show." Ronald snarled with disgust.

"How terrible! What happened to Drocell?"

"He got severe brain trauma and was in a coma for three months. He almost died he had to have five different brain surgeries."

"That poor boy. But I shouldn't pity him right? You said he doesn't like that."

"Yeah. He just wants to be normal. You noticed how he talks right? He was in speech therapy up until the middle of last year. That's when he came back to school by the way."

"He was in the hospital that long?"

"Yeah. Actually he lived there. There was no where for him to go his father obviously wasn't fit to take care of him. He spent all that time until he returned to school in therapy. Learning how to function again and stuff."

"So is he okay now?"

"Well he can talk and move now so I guess that's an improvement. His movements are all jerky like the a puppet now. Plus his body succumbs to random spasms so he can't dance or act anymore."

"I can't believe it. It's like one of those stories you hear on the news."

"I know. It gets worse to."

"How does it get worse?"

"People. They always manage to make things worse. They make fun of him."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Sebastian said angrily. How can anybody make fun of someone who had everything taken from them? Not only was his mother gone but he could no longer do the things he loved!

"I wish I was. Mr. Joker and Undertaker are his only close friends. I talk to him and stuff and sometimes walk him to class but I don't have a lot of time on my hands usually. I wish I could hang out with him more I really like him."

"Well then I'll be his friend! I'm new so I need friends just as much as he does, I think we'll make a good pair." Ronald smiled.

"Yeah, I definitely like you. You and I are pals from now on got it?" Sebastian chuckled and nodded.

"Sounds good to me. Well we're here."

"Nice house." Ronald said looking at the picture perfect home. Sebastian opened the black wrought iron fence and gestured for Ronald to follow.

"Come on lets put our bags in my room." Sebastian fished his keys out of his bag.

"You really like cats huh?" Ronald asked noticing the cat key chain on the ring of keys.

"How can I not!" He unlocked the door and swung it open stepping inside.

"It's right up here." Sebastian headed to the staircase and Ronald gasped behind him.

"Holy shit dude! That's a lot of cats!"

"Really? I think it's an average amount. I'm getting another on Friday." Sebastian said.

"How many do you have now?" Ronald asked in shock. He stepped into the living room and walked up to and armchair that had four cats clustered into it. There were two more on the floor and one in the windowsill.

"Thirteen." Sebastian said simply as he scooped a bombay cat off the floor.

"Thirteen?"

"Uh huh. This is the thirteenth one I got. I named her luck which is ironic if you think about it. Not only is she a black cat but she's my thirteenth cat too."

"I guess that is ironic." Ronald agreed as he followed Sebastian to his bedroom. Sebastian clutched Luck to his chest as he scratched her ears making the cat purr loudly.

"Dude your rooms covered in cats. Why am I not surprised." Indeed the room _was_ covered in cats. There were posters, stuffed animals, stickers on his laptob, figurines, three clocks, a lamp, and a bunch of other things.

"Here you go sweety." Sebastian cooed placing Luck in a large animal bed that already had two cats in it.

"This place is actually really cool looking." Ronald said looking around the place.

"Thanks. I decorated it myself." There were pictures hanging everywhere. Pictures of cats, mythical creatures like dragons and fairies, places in Japan, anime characters, friends and family, forests and other beautiful landscapes, and castles.

"It's really cool. Very gothic and Victorian looking." Ronald commented. There were top hats hanging on hooks on the back of the door and some tailcoats hanging on the closet door. All the furniture was Victorian looking too, Ronald wondered if they actually were. Everything was dark but instead of being depressing it looked beautiful.

"Yeah I'm kind of into that stuff."

"And the walls! Who did them?"

"I did. I told you I decorated everything."

"I didn't know you meant the walls! That's amazing!" Ronald gaped at the walls in shock. They were plain white but there were silhouettes of gnarled trees against them. Things hung from the tress like top hats, beads, and tattered ribbons. And of course there were cats in some of the trees. All the cats eyes were painted green to give the illusion that they were glowing.

"That's sick man! You should paint my room god damn."

"Thanks."

"Whoa there's people too!" Ronald exclaimed as he traced the silhouette of a women by one of the trees. She wore a long flowing victorian dress. Here eyes were colored like the cats but her eyes were blue instead of green.

"Yeah that's my friend Akemi. He lives in Japan."

"He?" Ronald looked at Sebastian in confusion. Sebastian chuckled and walked over to his bed.

"Yeah he likes old victorian dresses. These are some real pictures of him." Sebastian pointed to the pictures framed and arranged on the wall above his bed. Ronald felt his face heat up, that guy was cute!

"So... We were supposed to be painting right?" Ronald asked looking away from the pictures.

"Yeah the stuff is in the garage." Sebastian lead his new friend there to get the materials. Then the fun began.

* * *

Grell sighed as he headed home. He really didn't want to go there. He decided to walk around town a bit and see if there was anywhere else to stay. He could probably find a guy who would want to invite him over...

"Man we are attracting all sorts of attention right now." Grell heard Ronald say from around the corner. "Man we are so sexy its wrong." Sebastian laughed.

"You know it!"

Grell rounded the corner and felt his face heat up at the sight before him.

"Oh my..." Grell smiled at that two delicious teens. They were standing on top of a tarp with paintbrushes clasped in there hands. They were wearing old dirty jeans and white caps. Probably to prevent paint from getting in their hair. But the really hot part, besides the tight butt on the jeans, was their chests. They weren't wearing shirts and they both had very nicely toned chests.

"You have Mindless Self Indulgence songs on here? Man I love you." Ronald said to Sebastian. Sebastian laughed and dipped his paint brush into the red paint bucket.

"Of course." Both Sebastian and Ronald were mouthing the words to ass backwards while they painted. Well they half painted half danced. And their dancing was sexy! Grell nearly fainted from the two teen hunks. He needed to get all up on that!

"Hello boys. What are you up to?" He said leaning on the fence. Sebastian stopped swaying his hips seductively and looked over. The girls that were watching from across the street groaned in disappointment.

"Hi Grell."

"Grell!" Ronald cried leaping over the fence and wrapping the red head in a hug. "Come paint with us its super fun!"

"Really? You wouldn't mind?"

"Of course not. The more the merrier." Sebastian said handing Grell a paintbrush. Grell smiled but then looked down at his clothes.

"Ah! Ronald you got paint on me!"

"I'm sorry grelly bean." Ronald was the only one to get away with that nick name. "Maybe Sebastian could wash them for you?"

"Sure, You can wear some of my clothes until they're done." Grell nearly fainted.

"Wear... Your clothes? Yes please!" Sebastian laughed and beckoned Grell to come inside. Ronald kept the show up for the girls while the two were away.  
Grell came back wearing a large white shirt and boxers.

"You're wearing his boxers?" Ronald asked laughing.

"My mom just bought them so I haven't worn them yet." Sebastian said.

"They're such nice boxers to." Grell said looking at the black underwear that was adorned with purple skulls.

"Well if you're going to wear boxers they're gonna look like that." Ronald said. "Now lets get painting!"

"Hold on a sec. You guys don't need these. Plus you're hotter without them." Grell said removing the boy's hats. "If I'm willing to mess up my hair you guys can to."

"You make a good point." Ronald said musing his hair a bit.

"Alright now lets paint!"

The three boys painted and danced there hearts away. Quite a few people walked by and stopped to watch the hot display. Even a few cars parked at the curb to watch. Around three a crowd had formed around the gate and quite a few of them recorded the three teens on their phones. Sebastian, Ronald, and Grell didn't care, they were loving it. Grell hadn't had this much fun in a long time. When Rock you like a hurricane came on Ronald pretended to do the guitar solo which got him a lot of whoops and hollers.

"Alright guys, This is about to go down." Sebastian said as Issues came on. He mouthed the whole words and used Grell as his prop. Grell sure was happy about it especially at the I'd rather fuck you than kiss you part because Sebastian pelvic thrusted behind him at that part.

"You guys. I can't even-" Ronald was rolling on the ground laughing. Grell was playing along and enjoying himself greatly.

To say the least the three teens had a blast. Around five Ronald called his parents and they said they'd pick him and Grell up at nine. And so the three boogied down and painted until their whole bodies were numb. Sebastian's dad came home around eight. He didn't even bother to ask about the crowds of people and dancing. The house was getting painted, what did he have to complain about? He just went inside to watch TV and take a bath.

"It's done!" Grell cried as he swiped the last bit of the house with his brush. Sebastian and Ronald threw their paintbrushes in the air triumptly. The crowd cheered and clapped. Ronald and Sebastian took a bow and Grell curtsied.

After that the teens danced and sang for the crowd. The crowd danced and sang to, Grell felt like he was throwing a concert. It was so much fun! Eventually Ronald's parents arrived and the crowd groaned realizing Ronald and Grell were leaving.

"I love you guys!" A girl screamed waving at them.

"I love you to random lady!" Ronald yelled pointing at her. He climbed in the car with Grell his parents giving them a questioning look.

"We'll explain on the way." Grell said clutching his clothes to his chest. There was no way he was giving Sebastian's clothes back to him.

"Bye guys I'll see you tomorow!"

"Bye bassy!" Grell chirped as the car pulled out. Sebastian cleaned up and headed inside for a shower. He hoped tomorrow would be as fun!

* * *

**I know that the characters aren't perfect. I wanted to make them the same as they are on the show but with my own twist, you gotta figure they'd be different in a normal teen setting. I wanted to portray them in slightly different ways and amp up some of their funniest qualities. I'm totally in love with my Bard I have to say XD I am going to make him do so many disturbing things which will possibly make you cry in horror :) **


End file.
